1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle bumper system and method for modifying an existing bumper. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle bumper system in which an attachment bumper can be attached adjacent to or directly on an existing vehicle bumper such that the resulting bumper system provides improved safety, aesthetic or performance characteristics and enables the vehicle to be easily adjustable for different markets, aesthetics, performance or safety standards.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Several devices are conventionally known that attach to an existing vehicle bumper for protecting the existing vehicle bumper or for allowing the vehicle to accomplish a specific task, such as pushing or towing another vehicle. Many of these devices are add-on type after market accessories, such as spoilers, added bumper pads, etc.
One such bumper pad device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,296, granted to Crocker, which describes and illustrates vehicle bumper impact absorbers that attach to the front face of an existing vehicle bumper with clamps and hook bolts. The bumper impact absorbers are designed to provide greater safety for the passenger and greater protection against vehicle damage. It is recommended that the length of the bumper impact absorber be very limited and that multiple bumper impact absorbers be placed along the length of the existing vehicle bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,011, granted to Khan, describes and illustrates a metallic bumper cover that can be closely-fit over an existing polymeric vehicle bumper. According to Khan, the bumper cover is formed of chromed steel to provide an accentuated “retro” styling for a vehicle, and is configured to closely match the shape of the existing bumper.
Automobile and vehicle designers have also incorporated pedestrian protection features into existing vehicle bumper design. However, many of the different sales markets have different and varying requirements for vehicle bumpers. One particular design for a vehicle bumper may be appropriate and safe for a particular market segment or country, while being disfavored or against regulation in another segment, municipality or country.